


Sailor Moon Drabbles

by Midori_Hime



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, Drama, Humor, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Hime/pseuds/Midori_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Moon Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Densetsu ~Legend~

_Many years ago, there lived a princess. She was the daughter of the kind queen and they lived on the moon. They had friends who were also soldiers who fought for love and justice, for everything their royalty believed in. These strong women lived on the other planets and the young princess’ lover lived on earth. For many years were peaceful._

_However, war broke out and the couple were split up. The queen sent all of her friends to earth, where they would be reborn, protecting them from the destruction of the war that was turning her planet apart. By doing so, she used the last of her power. She died to save everyone._

_But years later, those who she gave her life for were reborn. They lived normal lives for the most part. They had no memory of their former lives, how they were all princesses on their respective planets, all soldiers to defend what was just and right. Unfortunately, when the queen had died, she was unable to defeat those who had caused so much chaos to her kingdom and the solar system. Soon, they started to remember, started to train, started feeling like the were ‘whole’ again, not only because they remembered who they were but also because they were reunited with their family again._

_It would take them years of fighting, of laughing, of breaking up and making up, of rivers of tears, but eventually, they would win the fight. It was not just defeating those who had destroyed the moon kingdom, but of any and all evildoers who tried to mess with the forces of love and justice. They brought peace to the world and while everyone was happy, they would always stay ever vigilant, ready to defend at a moments notice._

It was a story her mother had told her often as a child. Her mother had long since died and even though she had no real memory of what the world was like before then, she was sure her mother’s death had caused some kind of cosmic karma; how on earth could people act so horribly towards each other naturally? It had to be the work of the evil queen and her demons. But if that were true, where were the princesses of old? Where were the world’s protectors? The first bell rang and she stopped looking through the window, returning to her seat before class began. 

_They have to come soon. They just have to._


	2. Wicker Basket

It had taken her a long time to convince her parents to let her keep Luna. She was a stray, after all, so what if she was just going to run away the moment she was fed up with the care? What if she enjoyed fighting too much? What if she was ill? Somehow she managed to convince her parents this wasn’t the case (it would have been so much easier if Luna could have told them that herself, but that would have opened a whole other range of problems). Thankfully Luna refused to use the litter bin so there was no mess for her to clean up~ Her mother always fed her as well, which Usagi thought was totally fair considering she had to make sure Luna didn’t get hurt in fights or because the cat was always biting her head off.

The next problem wasn’t as easy to solve. It was in theory, but despite the fact she could talk and came from the moon, Luna was still a cat. They’d brought her a large dog bed and put in in the lounge room, near the tv, so she could be happy both during the day and night, seeing everything go past her or ignoring at her will. She didn’t have a bar of it. They’d brought one of those ridiculous cat play tower things, that had hiding holes and scratching posts and toys all attached - she’d later told Usagi how insulted she was that her family thought a cat as refined as her would use such a thing. Finally came the wicker basket. They couldn’t even return that because that was the one thing she had decided to use as a scratching post. And so she was allowed to sleep on Usagi’s bed (she never told anyone, but she regretted that decision soon after -because, let’s face it, nobody likes being squashed when their trying to sleep- and was occasionally found to be in the supposedly hated wicker basket). 


End file.
